Finally At Peace
by Aurola Seadevil
Summary: In the 50th Hunger Games, District 3's girl tribute Abeila is finally at peace...but she never wanted her life to end this way. One-Shot. Warnings: Rape, Sexual Actions, & Sad Death


**First ever one-shot! Wish me luck!**

**Requested by: No one**

**Warnings: Rape, Sexual Actions & Sad Death**

**Characters: Abeila (Her POV) & Jayot.**

**Game Number: The 50****th**** Hunger Games.**

**Quarter Quill Theme: District Partners Work Together**

**District They're In: 3**

**Rating: T**

**On with the one-shot! :D**

_**Finally At Peace**_

Jayot had a strong grip on my hand as he dragged us through the brush.

Did he see another tribute?

Was someone following us?

He didn't say anything when he grabbed me, and he told me to keep running; when I tripped, he grabbed me by my waist and ran faster. We entered an area guarded with over hanging trees, shaggy bushes, and tall grass. My district partner looked around hastily; peeking through bushes and searching the grass. "Alright, I think we're good here. No cameras."

"What? How do you know? And why were we running?" I sighed. It's the middle of the night, and mosquitoes were biting me here and there. I put a hand on the stab wound in my arm, and noticed the blood was dried. "Jayot, I'm tired. Let's start a fire and-"his fist landed a blow to my face, and I landed on the ground in a thud. I felt my face turning red, but I thought his punch was just a warning. "I know, I know. It's a stupid idea to start a fire-".

Another punch and he's on top of me. I felt my heart pumping my now cold blood, and panic is setting in. "Get off of me!" I cry, trying to shove off his weight, but this muscular boy is no match for me. His lips press hard against mine, and his hands travel to my chest, and I frantically punch and slap at him. Jayot doesn't flinch, he only straddles me, but I'm not giving up. I know what he wants, but I'm not going to let it happen. I can't get out of his grip, so I have only one more idea…

"Help! Someone help me!" I scream, hoping more tributes to come along. If they hear one tribute screaming, and find two, I hope they kill us both. I never wanted this; I only wanted peace. I wasn't a career like Jayot, and this was my last year to qualify for the games. The odds weren't in my favor; not then, not now.

His hot breathe is against my stomach when I realize he's taken my shirt off. _Oh mighty Lord, _I cry in my mind, _Take me now. Let me be at peace. _My Holy Bible is in my backpack, which was left at the camp.

He stands up and removes his shirt and his pants.

_Take me now._

He removes his under garments.

_Take me now Lord!_

His hands grip the hem of my pants and he struggles to pull them down. I take this chase to bring up my leg and hit him between his legs, and I scramble to run, or crawl. There's a sharp pain in my back, I reach behind me to find a handle of a blade. Jayot stabs me again, and my body went limp. He climbs back on top of me, and I don't struggle against him. I've given up. Jayot's hands are on my hips, and his next move is painful.

I scream and begin to cry. I cover my ears, and I feel the blade going deeper into me as it's pushed up against the ground.

_Take me now…_

Something is building up inside of me…

_Please… oh mighty Lord…_

I release, and I feel light headed. A smooth wet liquid is underneath me, and I know its blood. Just what I wanted.

_Help me Lord. Let me be at peace._

Jayot is kissing me everywhere, laughing. My eyes roll to the bushes beside me, which rustle loudly. I know some tributes are watching; they are there, watching. I know why they didn't help; to them, the only good tribute is a dead one. A heavy sheet of darkness covers me… and I give Jayot a look and whisper. "You monster…".

My eyes snap open, and I find myself standing up. I am clothed in white and I'm above the ground. At my feet, Jayot is putting his clothes back up, glancing down at my naked and bleeding body. I chuckle and my eyes fill with white. I'm suddenly on a cloud; a soft puffy cloud. My body lays down on it and I place a hand on my heart and on my stomach.

Sleep is over coming me, and I say proudly. "Finally… at peace..."

**Not bad for my first one-shot, right? Please review and check out my user page!**


End file.
